I'm Not Moving
by EmmyGoldsworthy13
Summary: At Vegas Night, what if Clare grew some bravery and courage? What if she protected Eli from Fitz? One-Shot. R&R.


**Hey Guys. This is another version of what could have happened at Vegas Night in All Falls Down Pt. 2. So yeahh, here it is!**

_***Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of it's characters. But I can dream, right?**_

_You should go." I told him, using my dwindling amount of courage as I saw that knife glinting in his hand._

"_And let pretty boy make time with my date?" He asked, coming closer and closer to the puddle of fear that I felt like. _

"_Please, Fitz. Don't do this…" I said, pleading with him to spare the boy at my side._

"_SHUT UP, BITCH." He said, getting even closer, and I felt my heart turn into a million shattered pieces as he eyed the stubborn and arrogant boy standing to my left._

"_Get away from me." Eli said lowly, doing his one last attempt at trying to keep me out of this. But as he said those words, my vision blurred. Not from tears, no. But the cold fear that ran through my veins, captivating every single part of my body and making it shake and quiver as I watched Fitz push Eli closer to the wall that I wished would be endless. _

"_Look, I'm sorry about before. About everything." Eli said quietly, glancing at the knife in his worst-nightmare's hand. "You win." He finished, looking defeated._

"_I've heard that before." Fitz replied sickly, and I felt like throwing up as Fitz pushed Eli closer to the wall. _

"_This time, I'm serious." Eli said, with a pleading look in his eye._

"_So am I. You've had this coming for a while." _

These sick, underlying words ring through my head endlessly, and I felt like screaming as tears streamed down my face.

The fear that I felt right now wasn't just the normal kind. It's the helpless kind of fear, when you know you can't do anything to stop what was happening right in front of you. The kind where it makes your muscles freeze and tense up, and the hair to stick up on the back of your neck. The kind of fear where you knew that if this ended badly, you would become a broken heap down on the floor, because you wouldn't be able to take it. The kind where you knew you could lose your boyfriend forever, just in the blink of an eye.

Just in one jab, one movement, _one deathly action._

I know Eli and I practically just got together, but what he doesn't know, is that I love him more than I'll ever love anyone else. He changed me, and he fixed me when I was too blind to see I was broken. I know that sounds pretty cheesy, but that's really the only explanation for what he did. He fixed me. And, as I stood there cowering and crying against the lockers as I watched Fitz shove Eli, a million thoughts were running through my head.

_What if this is the last time I'll ever see him? What if I won't ever get to tell him how I feel? _

_I'll never see his smirk again. He'll never say a witty comment back to the teacher. I'll never get to see another eye roll. We'll never go on our first date. _

All these thoughts were running through my head in a matter of seconds, and as I saw Fitz shove Eli into the corner, I considered something that I knew I could do.

I could walk over there to that corner. I could stand in front of Eli, and shield him from whatever was coming. Because, I loved him that much. I would rather get the knife myself _a thousand times_ rather than having to watch this. I blew all of my fears aside, and stepped forward on the tile floor of the hallway, ready to risk my own safety for a boy that I'd give up my life for. I crept over there, and Eli's eyes met mine for a split second. He shook his head briskly in my direction, silently telling me to go back over to the lockers.

But I couldn't. I had to save him. I darted the rest of the way there, and used the space between the two enemies to wedge myself in front of Eli. Fitz just laughed sickly, looking down at me and eyeing me like the sick bastard he was.

"Isn't that sweet?" Fitz said sarcastically, gripping the knife in his hand harder. I gulped as I stood my ground, staring daggers up at him. I felt Eli nudge me from behind, moving me to my right a few inches.

"_Clare, go. Now." _He whispered harshly, trying to push me away again. But I just moved right back where I was before, never leaving eye contact with the monster in front of me. Fitz just laughed as he watched us, trying to save each other.

"Well, this is going differently than I expected." Fitz whispered, and he brought the knife closer to me to see if I'd chicken out. But I wasn't going to move. He brought it closer and closer until I felt it poking my stomach, and I didn't even flinch. I heard Eli take a harsh intake of air as he knew what was happening. I didn't even move, because I knew I had to do this. He was just testing me, and I couldn't budge one inch. He laughed again and moved the knife back to his side, and his eyes had a sick look in them as he watched Eli squirm behind me, still trying to get me to leave.

"_Eli, I'm not moving." _I whispered, still not breaking eye contact with Fitz. Eli tried to push me one last time, but the courage I had to walk over here to this corner wouldn't let me leave. Fitz stepped forward, and Eli and I stepped back.

He kept this up until we were cornered, and I stood there, waiting for him to do it. To end everything, to make me disappear, to hurt me instead of Eli. The scared, amazing boy behind me spoke up.

"Please. Don't do this." He pleaded, and I heard the desperation and pain in his voice as he spoke.

"You've had this coming for a while, Emo Boy. But I guess your girl wants to fight your problems for you." Fitz said sinisterly, and I felt Eli try to push me out of the way and bring himself forward, but I didn't let him. Eli didn't say anything. "What's wrong? Out of smartass comments?" Fitz taunted, and I watched as he gripped the pocket-knife in his hand again. I gulped as I knew I had to tell Eli something. I turned so I could look him in the eye, and he had tears streaming down his face as he looked at me with cold fear in his eyes. I whispered something lowly, so that Fitz couldn't hear.

"_I love you." _I said under my breath, and then turned back to face the menace before me. He brought his hand back, and had a sick smile on his face as he got ready to plunge the blade into my stomach. My heart was pounding, and I'm not going to deny it; I was scared to _death._ But I had to do this.

"_I love you too." _I heard Eli whisper, and then he forcefully pushed me back and stood in front of me. He pushed his back up against my body as Fitz got closer, poised and ready to kill everything that I loved. I wiggled myself into the very far corner, and I watched the knife gleam in Fitz' hand, taunting me.

Then, an idea popped into my head, which amazed me because I was absolutely about to shit my pants.

_What if I knocked the knife out of Fitz hand? _

I knew that if I was going to do this, it was now or never. So I raised my foot, and kicked Fitz' hand so hard I thought I might have broken it. He yelped in pain, and I felt this pressure come off of my shoulders as I watched the knife slide on the ground until it was towards the other end of the hallway. Fitz held his hand close to his stomach and growled as he turned around, and went after the knife. My heart accelerated, and Eli turned to look at me. His eyes were moist, and full of pure fear as he looked into my pale blue eyes. He turned around a cupped my face, and gave me a sweet and chaste kiss on the lips as he gave me a silent goodbye. Before I could say or do anything, he turned back around and stood in front of me, putting his hands on the wall on either side of me, in a protective stance. All this had only taken a few seconds, and I watched and waited for Fitz to pick up the knife. He had literally just picked it up, when I heard doors slam open, and police came rushing through the doors.

"_Freeze! Put your hands up!" _A female cop ordered Fitz, and I heard the knife clank onto the ground as he dropped it.

We were safe. No one was going to die.

But neither Eli nor I could move an inch.

There aren't really any words that fully explain why we couldn't move. _Shock? _That's an understatement. _Disbelief?_ That's part of it. _Fear? _That's a lot of it. But none of them really summed it up. A younger man in a police uniform rushed over to us, and I could hear him saying something, but I didn't listen.

The only thing I could think of at the moment, was that I wasn't going to die. And neither was Eli. So, as the police wrapped a blanket around me and Eli, and escorted us out of the front doors, I felt nothing but relief. No one got hurt, and Eli turned to me after the police loaded Fitz into a cop car. We just looked at each other for a few seconds, and then he pulled me into the warmest hug. And as he stood there embracing each other on the front steps of Degrassi, wrapped in a blanket, with tears running down our faces, Eli whispered something that made me feel glad, happy, relieved, and many more feelings all put together.

"_You saved us."_

_**End.**_

**I know you're probably not going to believe me when I say this, but there's no doubt in my mind that if I was Clare, I would've done this. There's no question about it, I would've done it. **

**Sooo, like? Love? Hate? Pleeaase review. I'll give you a virtual cupcake. ;)**


End file.
